The One With Joey's Big Night, Part I
by 8srfan
Summary: CHAPTER III is now up! What happens after Rachel confesses to Joey and Ross: I'm pregnant? And who is the father? Read and review the episode before the finale!
1. Chapter 1: TOW Joey's Big Night, Part I

**The One With Joey's Big Night, Part I**

These characters do not belong to me. This is just fanfiction.

So this is my second fanfiction. Hope you like the first one! This episode is a two-parts episode. The second part is coming soon. Email me your comments!

Scene: Central Perk. The girls are there.

**Phoebe: **Do you think, by the age of sixty, I'd still have a sexy voice?

**Monica: **Oh, yeah, sure, Pheebs. You know, just like lots of other singers. You would be so unique. Like everyone else!

Joey enters.

**Joey: **Hey, you guys, guess what?

**Rachel: **Joey, I don't think any of us would be interested.

**Joey: **Oh, okay, then I guess I won't pick _you_, Rach, to my Soapie Awards that I'm nominated to this Saturday evening!

(Everybody screams.)

**Gunther: **Uhm, excuse me? This coffeehouse is for a lot of people, you guys screaming is not acceptable. (Starts to walk away) Not you, Rachel.

**Monica: **Oh, my god, Joey, that's great!

**Phoebe: **Yeah, so who are you gonna pick?

(Long Pause. The girls try to look charming.)

**Joey: **(Groans) Ugh, jeez, I don't know. I mean, it's just so hard, you know?

**Rachel: **Of course it is, Joey, but look at me. (Smiles like she's on TV.)

**Joey: **I mean, it's **really **hard.

**Monica: **We know that, Joey.

**Joey: **I mean, Chandler and Ross are both my best friends!

**Rachel: **Get the hell outta here! (Pushes him.)

Scene: Monica's and Chandler's. Chandler is there as Joey enters.

**Joey: **Heyy, Chandler?

**Chandler: **No, Chandler's not here. (He is watching _Baywatch_.)

**Joey: **Man, can I talk to you for a second?

**Chandler: **Really? Now? 'Cause I'm kinda busy. A lot, actually.

**Joey: **No, man, it's serious.

**Chandler: **Oh, sure, Joe. (Gets up and heads to the kitchen where they sit by the kitchen table.) What's up?

**Joey: **Well, this Saturday night, I am invited to a Soap Emmy Awards.

**Chandler: **Oh, wow! Who invited you?

**Joey: **I'm nominated! What's the matter with you! What, you think I'd **never **be nominated to those things again?

**Chandler: **After what you did a few years ago, yeah, that's what I thought.

**Joey: **Hey, the woman wasn't there! I accepted a be-half! (Pause) Anyway, the reason I'm here is because, well, I want you to go with me there. I'm only allowed one person, and I kinda picked you.

**Chandler: **Oh, my god, Joey, thanks, man! I will be honored! Come on, let's hug it out!

**Joey: Yeah, buddy!**

(They hug.)

**Joey: **I mean, I was really confused between you and Ross. But, then I thought Ross wouldn't be interested in going to those things and you're my best friend.

(Ross suddenly appears from the bathroom. Joey is shocked. Ross is not looking to the kitchen. Long Silence.)

**Ross: **(Out Loud) Mon, your toilet isn't working.

**Monica: **Oh, I know, Ross! I flushed a mouse in there earlier!

**Ross: **Okay, thanks, anyway! (He walks past the kitchen.)

**Joey: **Ross, wait!

(Ross rushes out)

**Joey: **What do I do?

**Chandler: **I don't know, man, I'm sorry. (Long Pause) _Baywatch_?

**Joey: **No, I don't feel like it. I have to fix things with Ross. See ya later.

**Chandler: **All right, bye.

(Joey looks at the TV before he is ready to leave)

**Joey: **Or, you know, just a small scene won't kill anybody!

**Chandler: **Yeah!

(They sit on the couch and start watching Baywatch)

**Ross: **(Returns) Joey, I think I was pretty tough on you earlier... (Spots Joey laughing, sitting on the couch, watching TV.)

**Joey: **(Looks back) Ohhh...oh, my god, look, Ross? Listen to me...

**Ross: **Have fun. (Slams the door shut behind him)

**Commercial Break**

Scene: Central Perk. Joey, Monica and Phoebe are there.

**Joey: **God, you should've seen the look on his face. I mean, I feel like Ross hates me or something.

**Monica: **You think?

**Joey: **What are you saying?

**Phoebe: **Of course Ross has the right to hate you! He shouldn't even speak to you! Oh, if I were him --which I'm not-- I would cut you off my life forever!

**Joey: **Wow, I'm so glad I picked you girls to help me.

**Phoebe: **I know!

**Monica: **(to Phoebe) Hey! (Pause) Look, Joey, what we mean is that you should talk to Ross and tell him that you'd take him to your awards thing.

**Phoebe: **Psst, I wouldn't agree to go there anymore. (Pause) Oh --and neither would Ross, by the way.

**Joey: **Phoebe is right, Mon. I mean, even if I _did _tell him that, he won't go anymore. He knows I'm only doing that to make him happy.

**Phoebe: **No, I'm Ross!

**Joey: **And, not just that, but then Chandler would be upset with me. And, I mean, I don't want to lose Chandler's friendship just to...(Pauses)

**Monica: **See! Ross has so right to be mad at you! You like Chandler more! (Rachel is entering) You like Chandler!

**Rachel: **Wow, it must be the wrong time to say my news. (Pause) Hi. (Sits down)

(They mumble something, do a little sign with their hands and turn to Joey again)

**Rachel: **What's going on?

**Phoebe: **Oh, I'm mad at Joey.

**Rachel: **Oooh--another Phoebe-Joey fight?

**Phoebe: **Who's this hot Phoebe you keep talking about? I'm Ross!

**Rachel: **(Steps back) Eeww.

**Phoebe: **(Smiles) Oh, thanks.

**Monica: **You know that soapie awards thing Joey is nominated for? He picked Chandler to go with him.

**Rachel: **Oh, that's the cause of the Phoebe-Joey fight!

**Monica: **No! They're not in a fight. Ross and Joey are, because Ross knew that Joey picked Chandler.

**Rachel: **Oh! Ross is jealous? (Laughs)

**Phoebe: **Am not!

**Rachel: **What?

**Phoebe: **What, you _what_! Shut up! (Turns around.)

**Rachel: **So, Joey, what are you gonna do?

**Joey: **I have no idea. And it gets worse. Apparently, Ross wanted to solve it with me, so when he returned to do that, he kinda caught me laughing and watching _Baywatch_.

**Rachel: **Ooh, so how do you think he feels now?

**Phoebe: **Hungry. (Gets up)

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is there as Joey enters.

**Rachel: **Hey.

**Joey: **(Desperate) Heyy.

**Rachel: **Where were you? Did you fix things with Ross?

**Joey: **No. But I tried. It got worse.

**Rachel: **Why, what happened?

**Joey: **Well, apparently, I broke some dinosaur bone that was found from, like, sixteen million years ago, so...

**Rachel: **Ooh, no, that's so bad. For Ross. (Pause) Is he preparing the funeral now?

**Joey: **Yeah.

**Rachel: **Yeah!

(Joey sits down.)

**Joey: **Ugh, god, I really have to fix things with him. I mean, that guy's pretty upset about that.

**Rachel: **I bet he is. You know, when Ross and I were dating, he always this romantic funny guy who would bring me stuff to work everyday and when I come back, he would prepare me dinner with candlelight on the balcony and some cherries on the side with pretty-well designed flowers and blueberries that I would just love. We would have some pretty good time together. We once even slept on the balcony!

**Joey: **This balcony?

**Rachel: **No, don't worry, Monica's.

**Joey: **Oohh. (Pause) Why are you telling me this?

**Rachel: **I don't know, I mean...I just thought you would be interested.

**Joey: **Woman, you were wrong!

**Rachel: **Shut up! (Pause) Did I ever tell you you are handsome?

**Joey: **No, but I already know that.

(They laugh. Long Silence. They passionately have a small kiss. Then Joey stops it.)

**Joey: **What, what the hell was that?

**Rachel: **I don't know. I just thought that you would be interested in knowing how that might feel.

**Joey: **You were right.

(They kiss again, and Ross enters.)

(Awkward long silence occurs)

**Closing Credits**

There were no closing scenes for this episode.

**End**

The next eppy of this series is coming really soon. Thanks for reading it, though


	2. TOW Joey's Big Night, Part II

**The One With Joey's Big Night, Part II**

These characters do not belong to me. This is just fanfiction.

So this is my second fanfiction. Hope you like the first one! This episode is a two-parts episode. Read chapter one first. Email me your comments!

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's. Joey and Rachel are there. They kiss, then Joey stops it.

**Joey: **What was that?

**Rachel: **I don't know. I just thought you might be interested to know how that might feel.

**Joey: **You were right.

(They kiss again. Then Ross enters.)

**Joey: **(Stands up) Oh, Ross! Ross! Look, Rachel, it's Ross!

**Rachel: **Oh, Ross is here!

**Joey: **Hi, Ross! (short pause) So, Ross, uhm...uh...coffee?

**Rachel: **Yeah, it's really, really good.

**Joey: **Yeah, it's American. (short pause) Uh-Rach, where are the cups? (really nervous) And get the coffeemate, and..and...

**Rachel: **Okay, okay, umm...(nervous) They're right...I got them. Okay. Okay. Ross, it won't take a minute.

**Joey: **It might take a minute or two, Ross so have a seat.

**Rachel: **Yeah, exactly (short pause) And, and you know what might be **really **great? If you talk! Say something, Ross! Please!

**Ross: **Were you guys kissing?

**Rachel: **Or silence might be pretty good too!

Scene: _Central Perk_. Monica, Phoebe and Chandler are there.

**Phoebe: **Do you think the three of us hang out together much often?

**Monica: **Yeah. Sure. I mean, we'd have some usual talk about work or dating or our love life, Chandler makes a joke about it, you and I get mad and leave. (Pause) I think our friendship is really tight!

**Chandler: **Why are you asking, Pheebs?

**Phoebe: **(Laughing so hard) Ohhh! All right, Monica, let's go. (short pause. they look at her for a while) Oh, we weren't doing that right now? (short pause) Do you know that when you're pointing a finger at someone, three fingers are pointing right at ya?

**Monica: **Yes, Phoebe, and that wisdom was made like three million years ago.

**Chandler: **Hey, I'm the one with the joke!

**Phoebe: **Well, it wasn't funny. (Pause) Hey, what do you say we go see a movie tonight?

**Chandler: **Just the three of us?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, sure, why not? Ooh, I hear there's this really cool new movie in theaters. It's called _Titanic_!

**Monica: **Phoebe, that's ten years old!

**Phoebe: **You're right. Maybe I should change theaters.

**Chandler: **_World Trade Center _is on tonight.

**Monica:** (gasps) Are you serious? Oh, I love that movie! I saw the commercials, and this really cute guy stars in it!

**Phoebe: **Really? (Excited) Oh, well, then let's go meet him!

**Chandler: **Don't you think it's gonna be weird, just the three of us? I mean, the rest aren't with us.

**Monica: **But they're having fun of their own! I heard Joey and Ross are fighting.

**Chandler: **Oh, fair enough.

(They all get up to leave.)

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's apartment. Joey, Ross and Rachel are there.

**Joey: **So, uhm, Ross, what's up, man?

**Ross: **Well, you kissed my ex-girlfriend.

**Joey: **No, I meant, how's that coffee?

(Ross takes another sip and has a weird, and a bit digusted look on his face)

**Joey: **Yeah, Rachel made it.

**Rachel: **What?

**Ross: **(Changes his look) Mm-hhmm, it's really good. Well done, Rachel!

**Rachel: **Thanks. I'm a professional. (Looks at Joey)

**Joey: **(yelling) Well, you worked at a coffeehouse!

**Rachel: **So did you!

**Ross: **I wanna talk about what happened. About what I saw.

**Rachel: **No, no, no, you don't!

**Ross: **We have to talk about this.

**Joey: **Go ahead, Ross. Talk about **whatever **you want, buddy. 'Cause you're my best buddy! (Chuckles)

**Ross: **All right, why were you two kissing?

(Long Pause)

**Joey: **Refill? (Takes Ross's mug and heads to the kitchen. Rachel follows him.)

**Rachel: **Joey, this is bad. This is really, really bad.

**Joey: **It doesn't look good, does it?

**Rachel: **I just said it's "bad", what's the matter with you! (short pause) Talk to him, Joey. He really needs you to be his friend now. I'll be outside. (Leaves)

**Ross: **Hey, where'd Rachel go?

**Joey: **Ross, we need to talk about this. (Sighs and sits down) I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm crazy about her.

(Ross is shocked.)

**Ross: **Okay.

**Joey: **What?

**Ross: **I said okay.

**Joey: **What do you mean "okay"?

**Ross: **You love Rachel. (Gets up and leaves)

(Long Silence)

(Ross returns, and he is just standing at the doorway)

**Ross: **She's my ex-girlfriend.

(Joey has a disappointed look on his face.)

Scene: _Central Perk_. Monica, Phoebe and Chandler are entering.

**Monica: **It wasn't that bad.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, you're right.

**Chandler: **I actually had fun.

**Phoebe: **See? We don't need the others to have fun. We have each other. And Chandler.

**Monica: **I just got a little bored when Chandler threw popcorn in the air and swallowed them six times.

**Chandler: **I got a little bored of that too.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I hated it when this guy behind us kept yelling, "Shut up! Shut up!"

**Chandler: **And didn't like that much when we got kicked out the room.

**Monica: **Hey, at least we made it to the commercials at the beginning!

**Phoebe: **Yeah!

Scene: Monica's and Chandler's. Rachel is walking around the kitchen nervously while Phoebe and Monica enter.

**Monica: **Rachel! In my apartment! Hi!

**Phoebe: **Oh, Rachel! I've missed you so much!

(Phoebe and Monica run over her and hug her)

**Rachel: **Okay, wow. What's this all about?

**Monica: **Nothing, we just miss you so much.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, didn't see you the whole day.

**Rachel: **What are you on about? I had breakfast and lunch with you girls today at _The Diner's_, remember?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, just never leave us again. Never!

**Monica: **Hey, so how's it going between Joey and Ross?

**Rachel: **Pretty good. Well. Not so much. Terrible! (Sits down) Ugh, I don't wanna talk about it. See ya girls later. (Leaves)

(Long Pause)

**Chandler: **(enters) Hey.

**Phoebe: **Oh, for the love of god, I don't wanna see your faces for three days! (Leaves)

Scene: The Hallways. Rachel opens her apartment door to reveal Joey and Ross in the living room (not seeing Rachel) talking.

**Joey: **I'm so sorry, Ross. I never planned this on happening. I'm really sorry!

**Ross: **(Angry) Oh, you're sorry! That's great! That solves everything! Now everything is solved! Oh, now everything is just back to normal!

**Joey: **Ross, would you calm down, please? I never had this on my mind. It wasn't supposed to happen!

**Ross: **So, what? What were you gonna next? What were you gonna do if I never walked through the door and caught you two? Were you gonna sleep with her? Were you!

**Joey: **I don't know! I mean, no! Of course not! I would never do that! Because I would never want to do something to break our friendship!

**Ross: **Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's why you picked **Chandler **to go with you to your "big" night. And that's why you were soooo desperate about finding out that I heard your conversation with Chandler, that's why you were watching _Baywatch_, the very emotional TV show!

**Joey: **Ross...

**Ross: **No, you know what? Don't talk! Don't speak at all! Do me a favor. And sleep with Rachel.

**Joey: **What!

**Ross: **Yeah, you heard me. Go sleep with her. Do that, now!

**Joey: **Ross...

**Rachel: **He can't do that.

(Silence. They realize she is at the door.)

**Rachel: **I'm pregnant.

**Closing Credits**

There were no closing scenes for this episode.

**End**

The next eppy of this series is coming really soon. Thanks for reading it, though Sorry about the cliffhanger! HEHEH Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The One With Tha Baby's Father_**

(a.ka. TOW Joey's Big Night, Part III)

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to David Crane, Martha Kauffman and Kevin Bright's show _Friends_. This is just fanfiction. 

(Continues where TOW Joey's Big Night, Part II left off..) 

**Previously on "Friends"...**

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's; Rachel and Joey are there. 

**Rachel: **Where were you? Did you fix things with Ross? 

**Joey: **No. But I tried. It got worse. 

**Rachel: **Why, what happened? 

**Joey: **Well, apparently, I broke some dinosaur bone that was found from, like, sixteen million years ago, so... 

**Rachel: **Ooh, no, that's so bad. For Ross. (Pause) Is he preparing the funeral now? 

**Joey: **Yeah. 

**Rachel: **Yeah! 

(Joey sits down.) 

**Joey: **Ugh, god, I really have to fix things with him. I mean, that guy's pretty upset about that. 

**Rachel: **I bet he is. You know, when Ross and I were dating, he always this romantic funny guy who would bring me stuff to work everyday and when I come back, he would prepare me dinner with candlelight on the balcony and some cherries on the side with pretty-well designed flowers and blueberries that I would just love. We would have some pretty good time together. We once even slept on the balcony! 

**Joey: **This balcony? 

**Rachel: **No, don't worry, Monica's. 

Time Lapse to Joey and Rachel's kiss as Ross enters. 

Time Lapse to later. 

**Ross: **I wanna talk about what happened. About what I saw.

**Rachel: **No, no, no, you don't!

**Ross: **We have to talk about this.

**Joey: **Go ahead, Ross. Talk about **whatever **you want, buddy. 'Cause you're my best buddy! (Chuckles)

**Ross: **All right, why were you two kissing?

(Long Pause)

**Joey: **Refill? (Takes Ross's mug and heads to the kitchen. Rachel follows him.)

**Rachel: **Joey, this is bad. This is really, really bad.

**Joey: **It doesn't look good, does it?

**Rachel: **I just said it's "bad", what's the matter with you! (short pause) Talk to him, Joey. He really needs you to be his friend now. I'll be outside. (Leaves)

**Ross: **Hey, where'd Rachel go?

**Joey: **Ross, we need to talk about this. (Sighs and sits down) I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm crazy about her.

(Ross is shocked.)

**Ross: **Okay.

**Joey: **What?

**Ross: **I said okay.

**Joey: **What do you mean "okay"?

**Ross: **You love Rachel. (Gets up and leaves)

(Long Silence)

(Ross returns, and he is just standing at the doorway)

**Ross: **She's my ex-girlfriend.

(Joey has a disappointed look on his face.)

Time Lapse to the finale scene of TOW Joey's Big Night, Part I...

**Ross: **No, you know what? Don't talk! Don't speak at all! Do me a favor. And sleep with Rachel.

**Joey: **What!

**Ross: **Yeah, you heard me. Go sleep with her. Do that, now!

**Joey: **Ross...

**Rachel: **He can't do that.

(Silence. They realize she is at the door.)

**Rachel: **I'm pregnant.

(Awkward silence)

**Ross: **Rachel! Hi!

**Rachel: **Hey.

**Ross: **Do you mind me asking what on earth did you just say!

**Rachel: **Umm...well, the thing is, it's, uh, uhm...I took a pregnancy test. And turns out...I'm pregnant! (_Chuckles_)

**Joey: **How...how did this happen?

**Ross: **Rachel and I have been secretly going on for over three months now.

**Joey: **Oh, my god.

**Ross: **And I guess you and Rachel now have a...thing! So, I guess I'll be gone. (Starts to leave)

**Joey: **Ross, wait!

**Ross: **What? What do you want, Joey? You're dating my girlfriend, you're dating the woman who is carrying my baby. (Leaves)

(Awkward silence)

**Joey: **Wow, this is weird.

**Rachel: **I know. What are the chances?

**Joey: **You know what? It's all your fault!

**Rachel: **What!

**Joey: **You could've just stopped the kiss! How can you not stop the kiss, when you're having a baby with my best friend!

**Rachel: **How can I stop a kiss from happening?

**Joey: **Oh, so easy! Look at us now, not kissing!

**Rachel: **Joey, it happened. And you can't just **undo **it from happening.

**Joey: **But... (Long Silence) Okay. I get it. (Goes to his room)

**Phoebe: **(Enters) Hey! Rach, listen to the song I created!

**Rachel: **You know, Pheebs, I'm just really not in the mood for that right now.

**Phoebe: **Just like what my daddy said! (_Leaves, mad_)

**_Opening Credits_**

Scene: Central Perk. Chandler, Monica and Phoebe are there.

**Monica: **You know, now with the things going on with the Joey-Rachel-Ross triangle, I think we're not seeing them in here much often.

**Phoebe: **Well, can't say it's a bad thing.

**Chandler: **Oh, Pheebs, I wanted to ask you, since you and Mike are professionals at the singing thing.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I wouldn't call us professionals. (Pause) But more like stars!

**Chandler: **Yeah, I need to write a jingle for a Christmas sale advertisement at the ad agency, so I was kinda wondering if you and Mike would be willing to...write it.

**Phoebe: **Oh, yay! I like to write jingles! Sure, of course, Chandler!

**Chandler: **Thanks!

**Phoebe: **All right, let me think of how to start it. Oooh! I got one! All right. (SINGING) _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._.

**Monica: **Phoebe, you can't include the famous Jingle Bells song.

**Phoebe: **What, he said he wanted the word "jingle" in it, now didn't he!

**Monica: **Oh, (talking to Chandler) before I forget, sweetie...

**Phoebe: **Yes, darling?

**Monica: **(Ignoring Phoebe, but still laughing at it) Mom and dad invited us to their housewarming party. You know, now that they officially bought a new house.

**Chandler: **Oh, great! I would love to play tennis with your father again.

**Monica: **Great, but honey, please don't loose.

**Phoebe: **Oh, great, Mon, what time?

**Monica: **What? What time what?

**Phoebe: **The housewarming party.

**Monica: **Oh, I--I didn't say I was gonna invite you guys.

**Phoebe: **What! So you guys go over to some slumber housewarming party, while Mike and I end up writing a "**jingle**" song!

**Monica: **All right, fine. You and Mike can go. It starts at seven. Here's their address. (Gives her a piece of paper) But don't tell the others. All right? 'Cause I don't want them fighting in the middle of the party, and embarrassing us, okay?

**Phoebe: **Okay. And now, why would I ever invite Ross?

**Chandler: **'Cause he's already invited, since it's his parents' housewarming party.

**Phoebe: **Oh, Ross's parents are having a housewarming party too? What a "joincidence"!

(Joey enters)

**Phoebe: **Oh, hey, Joey. Guess what? Monica's parents are having a housewarming party tomorrow night, and guess what--you're invited!

**Chandler: **Phoebe!

**Joey: **Oh, great. Thanks. I think I'm gonna go. 'Cause I really want to take my thoughts off my brain. (They all glare at him) Yeah, got a lot of thinking to do lately!

(Ross enters, sees Joey, then goes to sit at the counter alone)

**Monica: **What's up with _him_?

**Joey: **Still mad at me.

**Chandler: **About the soapie award thing?

**Joey: **No. It got a lot more complicated than you think.

**Monica: **Looks like it. But, I mean, it can't be as bad as if Rachel was pregnant or something.

(Joey opens his eyes wildly in shock.)

**Monica: **Oh, my god, she is!

**Chandler: **Oh, my god, who's the father?

**Phoebe: **Oh, my god, I just thought of a great jingle song!

**Joey: **You're not supposed to know this information, but I'll tell ya anyway! (Pause) It's Ross.

(They all gasp in shock.)

**Phoebe: **It goes a little like this...

**Joey: **Sssshhhh! But now, Ross is even more mad at me, because he now knows that his best friend --thats me-- is going out with the woman who is carrying his baby.

**Chandler: **Oh, my god. That's so bad.

**Phoebe: **(Singing a song that is a little like _Smelly Cat_) _Phoebe Buffay, Phoebe Buffay...why don't you think of a song? Phoebe Buffay, Phoebe Buffay...it is _not _your fault..._ What do you think?

**Chandler: **It's great. But I think I'll go with _Jingle Bells_.

(Ross comes closer.)

**Ross: **Hey, guys. Y'all know about Monica and my parents' housewarming party, right?

**Chandler: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Can't wait.

**Ross: **Great. 'Cause they asked for everybody to be there.

**Joey: **Yeah. I think I'm gonna pass.

(_Long Silence_)

**Ross: **Okay. See you guys there. (_Leaves the coffeehouse_)

**Monica: **Pass? Joey, you're gonna pass? But why! I want you to be there!

**Joey: **No, I can't go if both, Ross _and _Rachel are going.

**Chandler: **I guess you're right.

**Monica: **To Chandler Shush, you're _never _right!

(_Chandler looks dumbfounded_)

**Phoebe: **Well, she has a point.

**Monica: **Joey, if you don't fix this now, then it'll stay a complicated situation forever!

**Joey: **Monica...

**Monica: **Think of all the dancing!

**Joey: **I can't just...

**Monica: **Think of all the girls!

**Joey: **I don't want to...

**Monica: **The food!

(Pause)

**Joey: **Ohh, nobody said nothin' about food. I'm there! BEAT Is there a pool too, or somethin'?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

END.

(**the finale chapter is coming soon, only if i read more than at least 3 reviews, sorry:) **)


End file.
